


sacrifice

by icynight_1219



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream, De-aged Clay | Dream, Ender Hybrid Dream | Clay, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smart Clay | Dream, The Author Regrets Everything, fluff?, i basically just speedran this fic, i just love hurting him, im sorry, please bear with me, tags will update as i go on, the author needs motivation, while listening to dream speedrunning music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynight_1219/pseuds/icynight_1219
Summary: Dream screamed and brought the axe down on Nightmare's side. The demon quickly dodged it, sidestepping and swinging the axe at Dream's neck. The man in green backflipped, standing unsteadily on his legs, and yet his eyes still burnt with fire.'Fighting now, are we?' The demon just shook his head in amusement, sighing. 'Shame, you won't last very long!'Or, Dream attempts to kill Nightmare and then himself and turns into a ghost with almost no memories at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Nightmare (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 691





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 450 kudos stooooooop
> 
> next chapter might come out even later than the second one since i have my studies to go to. please bear with me as i work my way through disgusting life

Moonlight shone from above, illuminating Dream's face, filled with both fear and dread as he stumbled towards the prison on the Dream SMP.

His form flickers for a moment, clothes switching from greed to red and his mask from white to black with a frowning face - Dream's complete opposite. He almost slipped and fell over, but nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and persisted. He continued on his lonesome journey.

As the time neared midnight, Dream's form flashed and changed more intensely, like the admin was glitching. He choked and started to run for the prison desperately in the distance. 

Sadly, though, all of his attempts were futile. He fell to the ground, coughing, as a person seemed to _come out_ of his shadow, dark as the night itself.

A moment later, a man dressed in red with a black mask, pulled himself free from Dream. He stood up, holding an enchanted netherite axe while grinning madly. Dream scrambled up, still coughing, and summoned his own axe.

'Nightmare. Stop right now, or you'll regret it for life.' Dream rasped.

'Give it up, Dream. I'm out of your stupid body. I can do whatever I want!' The said person - demon?, Nightmare, laughed maniacally. 'Look around you! All the things, all the people and your memories will be _wiped_ _clean from here._ If not tonight, then tomorrow night. You have _no choice!_ ' he sneered.

Dream screamed and brought the axe down on Nightmare's side. The demon quickly dodged it, sidestepping and swinging the axe at Dream's neck. The man in green backflipped, standing unsteadily on his legs, and yet his eyes still burnt with fire.

'Fighting now, are we?' The demon just shook his head in amusement, sighing. 'Shame, you won't last very long!'

Dream just growled, gripping his axe a little too tightly. Without warning, he rushed forward and tried to kick Nightmare's legs to get him to fall. The demon just rolled his eyes and tried aiming for Dream's head, but he jumped away nimbly. Dream gripped his axe with two hands and raised them in an attempt to behead Nightmare. Too late, he saw the demon's leg aiming for his stomach. Dream dropped his axe on the floor and curled up in himself, whilst glaring at Nightmare and having another coughing fit.

'Not so hero-like now, are you? Pathetic.' Nightmare spat at him, twirling his axe around and stepping on Dream's leg. He gritted his teeth, half grinning when Nightmare scowled at him, clearly expecting a scream from him. Oh, no, he wasn't going to act vulnerable anytime soon. He _refused_ to do so.

'You want me to cower? It's never going to happen, you asshole.' Dream grunts as Nightmare snarled under his breath. He didn't answer, just pressed harder down. Dream widened his eyes and choked at the pain. Yet, he still refused to show any kind of weakness. As quick as a creeper running from a cat, Dream summoned his sword and stabbed it as hard as he could on Nightmare's ankle. Nightmare hissed and lifted his foot, yanking the sword out while Dream rolled over to his axe, grabbing it and standing up, staggering.

Nightmare threw the sword away. 'Oh. So you want to play?' His eyes glittered dangerously with the light of the moon. 'Fine! Fine. I'll play with you.' He growled.

'No.' Dream's voice cut through the night like a silver blade, sharp and glittering.

Nightmare froze for a moment and smirked. 'No? You'll give in?'

'I won't play your games. I know I can't win you.' Underneath the mask, a tear trickled down, and yet his voice wavered no more. 'So why not kill the both of us?'

Too late, Nightmare realized what Dream was doing. As Dream held his axe to his neck and _sliced-_

_A scream._

_A thump._

_And the silence returned, once more, ever so unforgiving and dead and loud and insane and oh so cold-_


	2. Chapter 2

_He laughs as he crossed the winning line,_ _~~S~~_ _ ~~̶͗̔͗~~_ _ ~~a~~_ _ ~~̸̒̈́̽~~_ _ ~~̉~~_ _ ~~͍̹͇̖̭~~_ _ ~~pn~~_ _ ~~̷̹͉͔̱͕̬͈̺̲̩͊̍͐~~_ _ ~~a~~_ _ ~~̷͈͔̦̹͌͑͆̎͝~~_ _ ~~̣~~_ _ ~~̳͔ͅͅ~~_ _ ~~p~~_ _ ~~̶̹̼͖̖̐͐̑̑͆̈̈̕ͅ~~_ _coming seconds after him. 'Still a slow dumbass.'_

_'Shut up! It was seconds! That's not even a big deal!' The man in the headband protested, arms flailing madly._

_'Is it just me, or is_ _~~S~~ _ _~~̶͗̔͗~~ _ _~~a~~ _ _~~̸̒̈́̽~~ _ _~~̉~~ _ _~~͍̹͇̖̭~~ _ _~~pn~~ _ _~~̷̹͉͔̱͕̬͈̺̲̩͊̍͐~~ _ _~~a~~ _ _~~̷͈͔̦̹͌͑͆̎͝~~ _ _~~̣~~ _ _~~̳͔ͅͅ~~ _ _~~p~~ _ _~~̶̹̼͖̖̐͐̑̑͆̈̈̕ͅ~~ _ _fatter?'_

_He choke-wheezes, nearly falling onto the floor as_ _~~S~~ _ _~~̶͗̔͗~~ _ _~~a~~ _ _~~̸̒̈́̽~~ _ _~~̉~~ _ _~~͍̹͇̖̭~~ _ _~~pn~~ _ _~~̷̹͉͔̱͕̬͈̺̲̩͊̍͐~~ _ _~~a~~ _ _~~̷͈͔̦̹͌͑͆̎͝~~ _ _~~̣~~ _ _~~̳͔ͅͅ~~ _ _~~p~~ _ _~~̶̹̼͖̖̐͐̑̑͆̈̈̕ͅ~~ _ _takes out his diamond sword, gleaming blue and bright ~~and of bloodshed and war and pain and death and-~~_

_...Where was he?_

**_'_ ** _**Hello?** _ **_'_ **

**‘…’**

He gets up and opens his eyes, wincing as light flooded in. He closed them and blinked rapidly. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he shakes his head and surveys the surrounding area, seeing a very tall person - creature – thing - grabbing a block and staring at him with bright purple eyes that glowed with warmth and pity. He tilted his head, curiosity (and familiarity) overtaking him and walked to the person - creature – thing (it’s an enderman, his mind supplies helplessly).

**‘Little one?’** The voice cut through his train of thoughts.

**‘Um- hi! I- I’m Dream.’** He put up a smile, cringing inwardly. Why, oh why, did he have to stutter? He should be brave, not timid! He promised her to always be brave and be a good boy.

**‘Well then… Dream.’** The enderman spoke softly, kneeling in front of him, **‘Where is your home?’**

**‘Home?’** Dream tilted his head. **‘Do you mean the facility?’**

**‘No. _Home_ , little one, where we feel safe and protected and with your family.’**

**‘I don’t have a home, then!’**

The enderman flinched and retracted. Shock and anger fill its purple, swirling eyes. It felt as if the world had failed it. 

Dream had said it as if it was nothing, as if it didn't _care._

He didn't care about _home._

Home. The place where someone feels safe, where someone feels loved, where someone feels perfect, complete, whole- 

_He didn't care._

**‘Are you okay?’** Dream's voice, soft as ever, cut through its thoughts.

**‘I should be the one asking, boy.’** The enderman shakes away the thoughts of killing someone, anyone, who didn’t let Dream be loved – he was a boy. A small, wondrous, wise and caring one – the tone of his voice, it already hinted that. But people are _blind._ It doesn’t understand why people could be so _cruel-_

**‘I will teach you some things, and you have to concentrate and be patient.’** It’s already decided.

**‘Teach me things?’**

**‘Do you know how to teleport?’**

**‘Yeah. The people at the facility taught me.’**

**‘How far?’**

Dream concentrated. The pearl inside of him thrummed softly and gently, and purple particles waltzed around him playfully. Seconds later, a quiet _woosh_ was heard, and Dream appeared about a few feet away from where he was last.

**‘Very well-‘**

A short sword flew behind the enderman, impaling it. The enderman’s eyes widened in shock. Too late, it saw the arrow about to hit it.

…It didn’t even get the chance to scream.

Dream looked at the scene, unfolding like a book in front of him. He didn’t even flinch once.

**‘But they were about to teach me things.’**

‘Tommy, you just killed in front of a _child.’_

_‘_ What _\- huh?_ Oh my god, Phil’s going to kill me! What do I do, what do I do-’

Dream just looked at the two, eyes darting around them. One of them was a hybrid – a piglin hybrid. Trained to fight. Good with swords and crossbows. They looked like a warrior, who would kill and destroy anyone, especially their enemies, on sight and without hesitation. They simply _craved_ for bloodlust. Whoever wanted to be his foe would be simply dumb. _~~(they’re so familiar)~~_

The other, not so much of a killer. Dream wouldn’t even call him a killer or a hunter at all, actually. Yeah, he looked like he was in wars – fought some, too – but he’s hardly a killer. He’s more like the person who’d take out a sword and threaten people, but not slash and hack away right there and then. _~~(they’re so familiar)~~_

__

‘Wait, they’re transparent.’ The piglin hybrid _~~(~~_ _ ~~t~~_ _ ~~̶̈̈́͋̕~~_ _ ~~̃~~_ _ ~~̡̦̲̫̼̤͛͌~~_ _ ~~ec~~_ _ ~~̵̌̽͑~~_ _ ~~h~~_ _ ~~̶̹̪̭̭̦̰͉̍̿͘͜~~_ _ ~~n~~_ _ ~~̵͈̇̋͘~~_ _ ~~o~~_ _ ~~̵̛͈͂̚~~_ _ ~~b~~_ _ ~~̵̤̫͉͆͒̿̐͠~~_ _ ~~l~~_ _ ~~̸̢̯̥̜̰̜͙̅̂ͅ~~_ _ ~~a~~_ _ ~~̷̑͑~~_ _ ~~̏~~_ _ ~~͙̐̈́͂̍̐̍͠~~_ _ ~~d~~_ _ ~~̵̡̛̟̱̳̬͈̬̦̑̓̚͠~~_ _ ~~e~~_ _ ~~̷~~_ _ ~~̉~~_ _ ~~͋͛̋͌̈́͗͠~~_ _ ~~)~~_ says in his monotone voice, staring at Dream.

‘Techno _shut the fuck up and help me-_ ‘

‘Seriously. He’s like Ghostbur.’

‘ _What?’_

_‘_ Just look at him.’

And it was true. Dream was transparent – half transparent, not fully, but still translucent. His skin was tinted with light gray along with some bruises and cuts. Mysterious, royal, violet swirling eyes that contained of such wisdom and knowledge that a small child like him shouldn’t even have, stared up at the two.

‘WHAT THE FUCK?’

_~~(~~_ _ ~~t~~_ _ ~~̶̈̈́͋̕~~_ _ ~~̃~~_ _ ~~̡̦̲̫̼̤͛͌~~_ _ ~~ec~~_ _ ~~̵̌̽͑~~_ _ ~~h~~_ _ ~~̶̹̪̭̭̦̰͉̍̿͘͜~~_ _ ~~n~~_ _ ~~̵͈̇̋͘~~_ _ ~~o~~_ _ ~~̵̛͈͂̚~~_ _ ~~b~~_ _ ~~̵̤̫͉͆͒̿̐͠~~_ _ ~~l~~_ _ ~~̸̢̯̥̜̰̜͙̅̂ͅ~~_ _ ~~a~~_ _ ~~̷̑͑~~_ _ ~~̏~~_ _ ~~͙̐̈́͂̍̐̍͠~~_ _ ~~d~~_ _ ~~̵̡̛̟̱̳̬͈̬̦̑̓̚͠~~_ _ ~~e~~_ _ ~~̷~~_ _ ~~̉~~_ _ ~~͋͛̋͌̈́͗͠~~_ _ ~~)~~_ Techno walked towards Dream, completely ignoring Tommy and knelt down in front of him. ‘Hello? What’s your name?’

Dream stays silent, unmoving and still.

‘Not much of a talker? I mean, that’s fair. Tommy killed an enderman in front of you.’

‘It’s okay.’ Dream finally speaks up. ‘It’s usual. I’m used to killing.’

_…What?_

Techno flinched – it was a small one, though it didn’t go unnoticed by Dream. Tommy was still ranting on and he really hated that. Why can’t he be quiet for once?

‘Tommy, shut up.’

‘HOW ABOUT YOU DO THAT-‘

‘I suggest you do that unless you want a sword stuck in your stomach.’

Well, that certainly did the job. Tommy glares at Techno, muttering something under his breath. Probably a string of curses, Techno mused. He turned back to Dream, uneasiness pooling up in him. ‘How about we take you to Phil? You have problems, not gonna lie. Besides, you’re also a ghost – a _child,_ not to mention. Dream didn’t really tell me about children on the server.’

Dream just nodded. He didn’t want to get hit again. _(Why did the hybrid say his name, though? If he knew it then why did he ask about his name-)_ Techno sighs and stands up. ‘Okay. You’ll have to walk by yourself because I’m not carrying you. Tommy, we’re going back to Phil.’

‘Fuck you, big man.’ Tommy glares up at Techno.

‘Right. Get going, the sun’s almost setting.’

‘ _Fuck you._ ’

‘Oh, you want to carry the ghost child?’

Tommy punches Techno and instantly retracts his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/PQKCYxCa9v

**Author's Note:**

> hi i also have a discord server
> 
> https://discord.gg/PQKCYxCa9v
> 
> thanks to the wonderful and beautiful beta Cats_Food_Fanfics_Anime_Manga_Cheese!! go send them a lot of love <3 <3 <3


End file.
